gingopastafandomcom-20200214-history
Jack's Revenge
I was online a couple years ago at like around 1:00 AM looking up old TeenV episodes as I was a huge fan. So after going through bad quality videos on foreign websites and other sites flooded with ads, I came upon an unofficial website that had full episodes ad free. Ok, the quality wasn't great, but better than most of the websites. On the bottom, I came across one which I hadn't heard of before, called "Jack's Revenge". The description said that it was a never-before-seen episode of TeenV that it only aired once on TV back in early 2006 and the creator of the site recorded when the episode aired. It also said that it was never aired again because of the disturbing content in the episode. Being the idiot I am, I clicked on it. I thought it was probably a screamer or something, but I clicked on it anyway. I was bored enough to click on the video and watch it. I totally forgot about looking for old episodes. The episode video had poor quality and the episode itself was pretty much forgotten by the writers. The episode started out like a harmless TeenV episode, with Geoff doing his homework at his room. Jack came out of nowhere and started strangling him to death. "YOU ARE ABOUT TO EXPERIENCE DEATH, GEOFFREY DELMER!" Geoff's face turned as pale as a sheet and he fainted. It cut to an ambulance truck using its siren. In the back, Geoff was in a stretcher. Davy, Lana, Kathy, Penny and Sean were scared about what might happen. It went to a 5 minute static and it faded to Geoff lying on a hospital bed in a emergency room. Davy, Lana, Kathy, Penny and Sean were sobbing on the corner of the bed. Jack pops out of nowhere, again, then purposely pulls the life machine plug. "Oops, sorry about that, Geoff. Sweet dreams, though..." Davy, Lana, Kathy, Penny and Sean cried in pain more. It went to black for about 1 minute 54 seconds. After that, Penny grabbed a phone and dials 911. Police cars arrive at the hospital immediately. Two officers with a baton rush to the emergency room. They beat Jack with their nightstick, and send them in the back of the police car. There goes Jack, off to prison. "We won't be needing that crazy guy anymore..." Davy said in a tearful voice. A doctor came in and felt Geoff. He noticed his body was cold. "He's dead..." he said in a low, realistic voice. Davy, Lana, Kathy, Penny and Sean walk out with extremely heartbroken faces. A time card says that one month has passed, and Davy, Lana, Kathy, Penny and Sean made a tombstone for Geoff. Geoff's body was now a pile of rotting meat. Lana grabbed the flesh, dumped it into the hole the kids had dug, and then covered it back up with dirt. "Geoff, we know you're in a peaceful paradise now, but we miss you a lot! I love you, Geoff..." Lana shouted, looking at the sky. Davy, Lana, Kathy, Penny and Sean went in their homes, crying in even more agony about their loss. A hyper-realistic photo of Geoff is shown on the screen, and at the top it says, "Rest in peace". The episode ends with Jack in a prison execution chair, and is burnt to death. The picture of Jack's face stayed on. Until... the normal credits came on, but with a very faint image of the hyper-realistic Geo Guy still showing. My god, that image will be burned in my mind forever. The only foreign thing was that the copyright date read "© 1986 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation". I scratched my head, seeing that TeenV was created in 1998 while this episode was made in 2006. It made no sense, but it was probably a goof or joke made by the creator of the episode. The Glass Ball Productions logo was shown like usual, but for some reason, it showed the 1982 20th Century Fox Television logo that was stopped in 1992. The hell? After the video was over, it froze, so I had to reload the page, but it wasn't available. I couldn't even find the website anymore. Even when I looked up "Jack's Revenge", nothing came up. I understand if you don't believe me, but I know what I saw, even if it was at 1:00 in the morning. What the fuck was I even doing online at that time? Category:Lost Episodes Category:TeenV Category:Death Category:Computers and Internet